DoomsDay
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: This is my interpretation of what Rose and the tenth Doctor were thinking and saying during their last few minutes together in Norway.


**Hey guys, this is just a little story I came up with earlier today and I promised my best friend I would write it. :] Well, I hope you enjoy! :]**

**~LadyGreyBergamot~**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM... BLOOP!**

* * *

_**ROSE'S POV**_

I stared at the man I loved on a beach some place in Norway. "Will I ever see you again, Doctor?" Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of never seeing him again.

He looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head, "No, we will not able to see each other again… The rip in the time vortex will close soon and I'll be gone…"

I nodded sadly with tears falling quickly down my cheeks. I don't want to leave him… Not now… Not like this! I reached out for the Doctor but my hand went right through him. "I'm still just a hologram, you won't be able to touch me." Again, I nodded with a quivering lower lip.

"Doctor… What will you do… Now that I'm not with you?" I asked him, dreading the response. What if he finds someone else and forgets me…? I don't want that to happen…

"I don't know…"

"Please Doctor… Don't forget me… You'll live for another couple hundred years and… I don't want you to forget all the times we've had… All the times we helped each other… All the times we kissed and hugged… Please… Just don't forget me…" By this time I was sobbing and crying hysterically. I don't want to lose the man I'm deeply in love with.

He gave me a sad smile, " I can and will never forget you, Rose Marion Tyler." Tears were slowly making their way down the Doctors face. In all honestly, I felt like he wasn't telling me the truth.

"I love you…" I choked out still holding back my sobs.

"I lo-" and he vanished… Just like that… The rip in the time vortex closed forever…

"Doctor…" I fell to my knees and cried hysterically into my hands letting myself sob loudly.

My mom, dad and Mickey ran to my side and crouched down next to me. My mom held me to her tightly. Mickey and Pete had their hands on my shoulder and back comforting me.

I knew in 10 years time, the Doctor won't even remember my name… and I think that's what's making me cry the hardest… I'll be forgotten so soon and he'll have a new companion in about a week…

_**THE DOCTOR'S POV**_

I used the power of a supernova to send one final goodbye to Rose. It took up a lot of energy but she's worth it… She's _my_ Rose Tyler…

"Will I ever see you again, Doctor?" Her eyes grew glassy as she said those words. She ran her hand through her hair. I didn't want to tell her my answer because it was hurt the both of us… but she needs to know. It's only fair.

I frowned and shook my head, "No, we will not able to see each other again… The rip in the time vortex will close soon and I'll be gone…" Tears threatened to find their way down my cheeks but I couldn't cry in front of her… I didn't want to show her my tears. I was afraid it would make her more upset.

She nodded and tears made their way down her face at a rapid pace. Seeing her cry so much is breaking me…

She reached out to touch my cheek but her hand just went right through me. "I'm still just a hologram, you won't be able to touch me." Her lower lip began to quiver and her nodded her head. I bit my lip fighting back the tears in my eyes. Any second now they would fall freely.

"What will you do… Now that I'm not with you?" She looked back up at me, teary eyed.

I told her the truth, "I don't know."

What would I do? It won't be the same to travel without her… I'll still save Earth when the time comes… But on my free time… What will I do? Sit here and mourn the loss of the person I love? That's a high possibility…

"Please Doctor… Don't forget me… You'll live for another couple hundred years and… I don't want you to forget all the times we've had… All the times we helped each other… All the times we kissed and hugged… Please… Just don't forget me…" She finally broke down… Tears flew from her eyes down her cheeks and she started sobbing loudly.

I can't forget her… I'll try not to forget her…

I smiled weakly and replied with an uneasy voice, "I can and will never forget you, Rose Marion Tyler."

Traitor tears made their way down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back any longer. My vision was going blurry by the tears and when I blinked, they fell down slowly. She looked at me like she had a hard time believing what I said.

What if I do forget her…? What if I find a new companion and forget everything we had…? It happened once before… I don't want that happening again… But… It might…

Rose choked out, "I love you."

I finally get my chance to tell her the words I've been dying to say for a long time… I smiled weakly at her, "I lo-" I was cut off by my hologram being cut short and I was back to being in the Tardis alone.

I started shaking and crying… I couldn't tell her I loved her… The last chance I had at telling her I loved her and I blew it… I threw my fist down hard on the Tardis railing out of anger. It rang disapprovingly at me. I let out a deep sigh and allowed the tears to fall quickly down my cheeks.

I looked down and on the floor was a white piece of paper. I picked it up and noticed it didn't feel like normal paper and it was too small. My heart sank as I had a feeling of what I could be. I turned it around and saw that it was a picture of Rose and I together. She was smiling at the camera and we were holding hands. This was such an amazing day…

I also noticed a purple thing over the railing near the door and I walked slowly over to it. I picked it up with my other hand and realized it was Roses' hoodie. I held both of the items to my chest and closed my eyes smiling. At least I'll be able to see her everyday and I have something to remember her by…

"I love you Rose Tyler… and I always will," I said out loud to myself.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. Please favourite and review telling me what you think of it. :]**


End file.
